Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to crutches, and more particularly to crutch grips.
Background Art
Patients use crutches for a variety of reasons. For example, when a person sprains an ankle or breaks a leg, they may use crutches to help them remain ambulatory while the injured leg heals. Others use crutches for stability. Some people use two crutches, while others use only a single crutch.
Traditional crutches include an arm support, a pair of vertical posts, and a hand support. The vertical posts extend in a wishbone fashion from the arm support, which rests under the person's underarm, to a bottom post that engages the floor when the crutch is in use. Both the hand support and the arm support are designed to bear some or all of the weight of the user. The height of the handgrip is generally adjustable by removing an elongated screw that passes through the handgrip and both vertical posts. It would be advantageous to have a handgrip that was easier to adjust and manipulate.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.